Ha ha! Life Goes On
by D-man 523
Summary: Homer destroys most of the population, but now teenaged Bart & Lisa must settle tribal differences in their post-apocalyptic world. R & R!
1. Intro

_In the year 2009, Homer Simpson destroyed the earth with a nuclear explosion- but some people survived. Lisa, Marge, Dr. Hibbert, his wife & children, Prof. Frink, Principal Skinner, his mother, Milhouse, & Renier Wolfcastle hid underground during the explosions. Lisa was now 15 now, an important member of the group. Now onto the story---  
_

* * *

"Hey Lisa! What are you doing? Cute stuff...?" "None of your business, Milhouse! It's not like when we were 8, when you would constantly hit on me! Now it's kind of like you're a stalker." Lisa walked over to a badger near the cliff. Hi there little fella! What ya doin'?" The badger responded- with a claw to the eye! "Help!" She cried. Milhouse ran over. "Oh no! Oh god, oh god..." Milhouse ran at the badger, who was still clawing at her eye, and threw it off the cliff- with it still clinging to her eye! "MILHOUSE! NOOOO!!!" She cried, before she disappeared in the mist. "LISA!!!" And he never saw her again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_1 year later..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renier Wolfcastle was busy setting up a camp fire, Prof. Frink was teaching the children, Dr. Hibbert was stiching up Milhouse(another wild badger incident), and Marge was cleaning. Marge & Renier had children. One was named Bart, after her first son, America's badboy. Life had returned to normal. Kind of. But suddenly, a group of people that were very well presumed dead emerged from the bushes! "Sweet flavin glavins, with the shock and the terror nyah nyah... Flavin...", Frink cried out. "Ooh ooh ooh!, Marge yelped. "Oh my god!" Dr. Hibbert yelled. Milhouse fainted. It was the REBELS!


	2. Stabbed In the Back

The rebels were a bad to the bone- the worst gang in the new world. Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, Snake, Moe, Nelson Muntz, and Bart Simpson. And they were attacking!

Nelson: Alright, you idiots better put your hands in the air!

Marge: Oh my god, oh my god... Nelson!

Nelson: What the hell do you want, hag?!

Marge: You can be a better person! If you join us, no other gangs will attack you, and nobody will be hurt! And most of all, you'll be loved.

Marge stuck her hand out, signaling Nelson to take it.

Snake: Don't do it man, It's a trick!  
Marge: Nobody loved you before it happened, but people can love you now! And Bart, I'm your mother. Come over here.

Bart: Well... Alright.

Bart walked towards Marge and hugged her- and stabbed her in the back! Literally!

Snake: Yeah! You go, Bartman!

Milhouse woke up.

Hey guys, whats-(He faints again)


	3. A Dream

**A/N: From now on, we'll be using character POVs.**

**Narrator**

"AHHH!!!" Marge screamed. "Ha ha! You're dying!" Sneered Nelson. "Oh my god! This woman's seriously hurt! Ah, heh heh heh. I'll take her to my medical tent!" Dr. Hibbert said and ran to grab her. "Not so fast, fatty." Fat Tony said and pulled out a gun. "Oh no! I don't want to die like this!" Marge screamed, piercing the silent stand off between Fat Tony & Dr. Hibbert. "Marge, this is pay back for all those years of nagging!" Bart yelled and stabed her more, leaving her in her own pile of gore. "Die, suckers!" Fat Tony shot down every last one of the Goods, leaving Frink as hostage.

-

**Lisa**

"AHHH!!!" I shriek as I awake from my night mare. I was sleeping in a cave, on a home made hammock. When I fell, I didn't die. I was snagged on a branch, and I managed to get off and live off the land. There was no possibility of finding my friends, since there wasn't a way to get up the cliff for miles. Then I met Cletus & Brandine & a couple of their children. We set off looking for more survivors, but all Cletus did was set off Skunks. Eventually, we found Willie! It was good to finally see him again. It was then time to go find some food. Most of the fruit is strange since the explosion, but oh well.

**One day later...**

That was a horrible night mare I had. I'm glad it's over. I'm bored now- too bad there's no Itchy & Scratchy! I decided to see Willie. I set off on the trail he had made, you see there was 5 caves, and each of us had our own cave, so he built trails between them. Suddenly, I spotted movement! Was it a bear? No, those died off mostly... What could it be?!! Suddenly, a giant beast came running out of the wilderness!


	4. Together Again

**A/N:**_ First update in a while. I hope you like it!

* * *

_

**Lisa**

Suddenly, a wilderbeast came crashing through the bushes! Oh, that's not a wilderbeast. It was just Cletus, running from... A WILDERBEAST?!! I start to run, but it's gaining up on us! All of a sudden, I feel water. Oh no- I had fell into the rushing river!

* * *

**Bart**

It's been a hard day with the crew; we've been working to build a nicer shelter. The one we had was just craptacular. I heard something- was it Marge?!! No. It was just the wind in the bushes. Sigh... If only I could be with her again...

**Fat Tony**

Bart seemes strange... Almost like he's hiding something. I went to confront him. "Hey, kid, what's up wit you?" I asked. "Nothing" he responded. "What do ya mean 'Nothing'?!" I said, this time more forcefully. The boy looked away. "Er... Um... I... I MISS MY FAMILY!!!" Ay, yay, yay. Kids, always whining about their mother being dead. Whadda bunch of jackasses.

* * *

**Lisa**

Oh no! The water was flowing so fast! Oh no- if I wasn't Bhuddist, I would be praying right now. I saw a water fall up ahead!!! I gargled and spit out water and tryed to grab something but it was no use. I had reached the end! I fell down the waterfall fast, screaming all the way. Hey, what's that down below? Is that- MARGE?!! "MAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!" I screamed. Suddenly, I landed on something soft; a dung and straw cottage. What was going on?! "Sweetie!" I heard. I turned around- there she was! Marge! I had finally found her!


	5. Sinister Plot

**A/N:**_ I'm doing more frequent updates again! This chapters kinda boring, though...

* * *

_

**Marge**

"Oh, my baby! You're finally back!" I screamed at Lisa. "Oh mom, it's so great to see you again!" She replied, oh she's so smart and cute! We ran towards each other and hugged. "I love you, mom." And in that moment, everything was perfect. Like when the Super Smart Shopping List recognized Rachel Ray's words on her show.

**Lisa**

Oh, I'm so glad to be back with Marge! It's great to hug her, to feel her warmth... Now if only Bart were here!**

* * *

Fat Tony**

That Bart... He was such a great bully and rebel. But now he's a sissy. We're going to find his mother- and he's going to kill her...

* * *

**A/N:**_ Will Fat Tony's wish come true? Find out next time in..._ Ha, Ha! Life Goes On.


	6. Standoff

**Fat Tony**

"Bart, come 'ere." I said to the little ass. "Wh-what now?" He said/ He's obviously intimidated by me. "Let's... Go find your mom." I told him. "Wow! Really?!! Let's go!" "Yes... Let's go."

**Bart**

Awesome! I finally get to go find Marge! It's going to be great. We'll hug, and throw a party, and... Aw man it's gonna be sweet! "Now, don't have a... cow..?" Tony said to me. "Man, you're so livin' in the 80s! Anyways, let's go! Where are we going to start?" I asked. "We'll start over there, in the jungle. We'll also look by the waterfall and the cliffs." He said. We started walking into the jungle. Suddenly, a wilderbeast burst out! "AAAH!" I screamed. We started to run away, but it was on our heels! Will we make it?

* * *

**Dr. Hibbert**

Ah, the children have been doing so well lately. It warms my heart to see them play. "Aaah! Help me!" Oh no- that sounded like one of them! I ran outside, and I saw Bart being chased by a Wilderbeast! I ran to save him, but it had already caught him! It was gnawing on his arm- the horror! "Ah, he, he, he! Someone help!" Renier Wolfcastle burst out of his cabin, and began wrestling it! He pinned the thing on the ground, and slit it's throat with his Swiss Army knife. "Ah! I have saved the boy!" He exclaimed. I quickly grabbed Bart to treat his wounds. "Stop right where you are!" Fat Tony suddenly ran out of the brush! "Or I'll shoot!", and he pulled out his gun.


	7. Shot!

**Fat tony**

Damn it! My plan hasn't been working at all. All of a sudden, Marge walks out of her hut! "Ah, ha!" I yell and shoot her.

**Marg**e

I think I hear yelling... I go out of my hut. All of a sudden, I'm shot! "Ah! What's going on?" I manage to say, before falling over. I think it's all over as Dr. Hibbert rushes to my aid.

**Bart**

Holy shit... This is so crazy! My mom just got shot, by FAT TONY, my _friend_, I fell down a waterfall, the explosion... It's all too much! "I'M GONNA GO FUKNG INSANE!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I see Fat Tony running off. Bastard! I swear, I'll get revenge someday... Someday...

* * *

**Frink**

"My Glavin! What the- oh no! What's happening?!! It's out of control!!! STOP IT!!! My great glavin mavin, it's after the CHILDREN! AH!!!"

* * *

**A/N**_ What is this strange prediciment that Frink is caught up in? Will Marge survive? Find out next time!_


	8. The Machine

**Frink**  
Great Glavin Mavin! It's gone completely out of control! What am I going to do?!! This... This THING is the only remnant of old technology, but it's gone completely haywire! Oh great Flavins, oh no...Oh no... I begin to run after it, but it pushes me aside! The towering robot aims it's phaser beams right at the nursery, and shoots! "Nooo!!!" I scream and run in front of the blast. I-I've sacrificed my self for the children... Great glavin... Oh no! Dr. Hibbert is too pre-occupied with Marge to see me! I try to speak, but I can't... It's all over...  
**Dr. Hibbert  
**Marge's been shot in the kidney! I go over medical procedure, and quickly stitch her back up... But, ah, he, he, he, I'm not sure if she'll be OK! I see Fat Tony through the window, running off... Bart is crawling into the woods... Ah, he, he, he, what a day!  
**Lisa  
**I better get to Marge! And quick! I can't believe it... Right after we were reunited, she was taken away again!  
**Marge(unconcious)  
**I can't believe it... Right after we were reunited, she was taken away again!


	9. Saving the Savior of the Savior

**Renier Wolfcastle  
**Ah, the children. Like the blooming flowers of wartorn Korea. It pleases me to watch them; little Tommy, my son. Heir, you could say, if only I had any materials. It depresses me that all my memoirs are gone, but at least I'm alive. Holy Jesus, I thought, it's a horrible machine, heading straight for Tommy! In a suprising act of bravery, FRINK jumped right in front of it's death beam! "NOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed and ran in front of him. What have I done..?

**Prof. Frink  
**Great glavin of a flavin! Renier saved me and the children's lives! A noble soul, indeed FLAVIN!.. "Help! Dr. Hibbert!" I hollered, but he wasn't coming... I'll have to save Renier myself!

* * *

**Bart**

I'll kill him... I'll kill him... I thought. Hey.. Is that Cletus? And Brandine? And Willy? I've found more survivors!


End file.
